Three Words: I Love You
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: How exactly does Ken and Chikusa's relationship to each other work? We'll never know. Ken x Chikusa


**Three words: I love you**

If there was one thing that Chikusa Kakimoto could be counted upon to do, it was to take a shower every day. At least once every twenty-four hours, he would adjourn to the bathroom for half an hour and leave the air humid and the mirror steamy from his need to feel clean.

Ken Joshima, on the other hand, was quite the opposite, and Chikusa could barely stand it. Chikusa was on the way to his bathroom when he walked past Ken, who was sitting on the couch playing his Nintendo DS, as usual.

The dark haired one wrinkled his nose and stopped when he was about to pass the other, "I'm going to take a shower." Ken nodded in acknowledgement, but Chikusa had more to say, "You should probably take one too. You smell like an animal."

At this statement, Ken turned around and glared at him, "Shaddap!"

Chikusa merely sniffed and continued on his way.

When Ken heard the door to Chikusa's room click shut and the water begin running a few seconds later, he growled in spite of himself and grudgingly got to his feet.

Chikusa exited his bathroom, still toweling his hair dry, and reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed.

He only got them slid halfway up his nose before he was distracted by the sound of someone cursing and grumbling outside.

He opened his door and stepped out, towel over his shoulder as he made his way to the source of the cursing. When he walked into the living room, he saw that it was Ken, not surprisingly, who had been cursing.

But in the next moment he was showered by water droplets as the blond shook his dripping head vigorously, not unlike a dog. Chikusa closed his eyes against the spray and sighed, making Ken look up at the noise with one of the most priceless expressions the other had ever seen.

Chikusa opened his eyes very slowly, taking off his glasses and wiping them dry on his pajama pants, the only thing he, like Ken, was wearing.

The blond had a brush in one of his hands, and a towel in the other, and Chikusa arched an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Oh my god. Did you take a shower?"

Ken growled and shook his head again, sending water everywhere a second time, "Oh shut it!"

He began attempting to brush out his wild, if not somewhat drooping, mane of hair, and winced as the brush did everything but go smoothly through it.

Chikusa sighed, "Need help?"

Ken glared at him, "No I do not Kakipi!" Even as he spoke the brush caught in his hair, and he was unable to get it out.

When he started trying to yank it out of his hair, Chikusa walked over and sat down next to him, grabbing his wrist to stop him from pulling out a chunk of his hair.

"Okay, first of all, have you brushed your hair this _month_? And second of all, if it gets caught, take it out by being gentle. You know, as in _not_ trying to rip your hair out along with it?"

Ken huffed, but stayed quiet as Chikusa slowly disentangled the brush from his unruly mess of hair.

When he got the brush out, he used his own towel to dry the blond's hair some more, muttering, "And your hair is still really wet. You look like a drowned rat."

Ken raised an eyebrow at the terminology but stayed quiet.

Setting the now soaked towel aside, Chikusa started running (if you could call it that) the brush through Ken's hair.

"Yowch! Hey! Be careful Kakipi!"

"If you would brush your hair more this wouldn't happen. It would take five minutes if you would, so stop complaining. At this rate we're going to be here all night, especially if you don't stop moving!"

"Gah!"

Chikusa caught a whiff of Ken's breath and huffed, "Did you actually brush your teeth too? Or is that just gum?"

Ken shot a look over his shoulder at Chikusa, and the raven had to wonder whether his cheeks were red from embarrassment or anger.

After the first round of brushing, it finally stopped hurting so much, and Ken wondered if it was because there really weren't as many knots or if Chikusa was being gentler.

After awhile Chikusa finally succeeded in brushing out the blond's mane, and he took his towel and dried the ends of his hair where water had collected again, then patted him on the shoulder.

"Now if you'd do this more often I wouldn't complain as much."

He got up to leave, but Ken scrambled up as well, "Hey, w-wait a sec!"

Chikusa turned back to him, eyebrow raised. Ken was blushing again, and he had a look on his face that Chikusa recognized as an 'I'll do this but I don't want to' look.

Ken averted his eyes momentarily, but then looked back at Chikusa, "Thank you."

Chikusa closed his eyes for a brief second in a slow blink, astounded.

When next he reopened his eyes however, Ken darted in and kissed his lips, blushing like mad before he ran over to the couch and jumped over the back of it to sit without facing him.

Chikusa blinked slowly a couple times, his fingertips coming up to gently brush his lips where Ken had kissed him. Then, on somewhat shaky legs, he began to slowly walk towards the couch. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

He was right behind Ken now, and he leaned over the couch above him, raven hair falling around his face, still smelling of freesia from his shampoo.

Suddenly aware of the presence above him, Ken whipped his head up to look.

Before he could move, Chikusa had swooped down and captured his lips in a slow, gentle, upside-down kiss.

It only took a few seconds for Ken to close his previously wide eyes and reach up to put his hand on the back of Chikusa's neck as the raven gently tilted his head up further, deepening their kiss.

He gently pulled Chikusa down a bit further, letting his love for the other overflow from his body like a breaking floodgate, conveying it through his kiss.

Chikusa felt the exact moment when Ken chose to let this happen. He was normally so rough and unrefined, and when he felt the change in him, he smiled gently and let his own love for his wild friend show.

Neither of them pulled away for three long minutes, letting themselves get lost in the others embrace.

When they did break apart, Chikusa moved so that he was eye-to-eye with Ken.

They were both panting lightly, their lips red and swollen from all of the attention they had given one another.

Chikusa chuckled suddenly and smiled, "You actually took a shower and brushed your teeth for a reason, eh?"

Ken grinned and laughed, "Ha, you'll never know!"


End file.
